dcuorpfandomcom-20200213-history
Doctor Zombo
Doctor Zombo is a Gotham-based villian and high ranking member of the Joker's gang. He is the leader of the Funhouse Felons, a group of mostly super powered Joker goons. Character History In life Henry Sambor was a chemist employed by the Joker to manufacture his signature toxin. In a bid to gain the Joker's favor, Sambor's research lead down dark, occult paths as he strove to formulate a new toxin that would slay it's victims and raise them up as Jokerized zombies. As he mixed his latest, most promising batch, an unlikely series of coincidences occured. As Lex Luthor detonated his exobytes in the atmosphere, Sambor's lab was raided by the police. The SWAT team burst in through the skylight window, showering Sambor with glass as he cowered on a catwalk above the bubbling toxin. Outside air, laden with exobytes, rushed into the lab and infected Sambor as he tried to flee the officers. Spasming as the newfound powers flooded his body, Sambor lost his footing and fell into the vat of experimental Joker toxin. As the SWAT team secured the laboratory, rounding up the mix of scientists, thugs and drug dealers in the facility, Sandor's body began to change. The exobytes granted him superhuman strength and regeneration, This newfound power kept his brain from succumbing to the mindlessness of a common zombie, though he was driven profoundly insane. The officers surrounded the vat; foaming and churning as Sambor wreathed and thrashed, choking out a drowning laugh. Finally the struggle within the vat subsided. As the team drew closer, dull pounding began to come from the tank as fist-shaped dents buckled out of the side. The team turned to run, but were flooded by the green toxin as the tank ripped open. Laughing and hooting wildly, the zombified SWAT team started tearing into their still living former allies. With his nose and upper lip ripped off, leaving him with a permanent grin; skin bleached pure white and his dreadlocks a vivid green, the monster that emerged from the tank could no longer be recognised as Henry Sambor. Taking the name Doctor Zombo, he has dedicated himself to the Joker's cause. With a philosophy that life is a joke and death the ultimate punchline, Zombo carries out atrocities and mayhem in the name of the blackest humor. Zombo still dreams of creating an army of Jokerized zombies, but in his madness he can't remember the formula, and most of his research was destroyed (by himself) in the initial throes of hysterical violence as he first emerged from the tank. Though he has tried many new formulas, he always destroys the results for "not being funny enough". Powers, Abilities and Weapons *Superhuman strength: Zombo can lift up to 20 tons. *Enhanced agility and acrobatics. *Near genius level intellect, though hindered by his insanity. *Regeneration: Zombo's body reverts to the state it was in when the exobyte first gave him his power. In Zombo's case, this was moments before the zombie toxin destroyed his mind. *Zombo wields an oversized, two handed mallet. *Cannisters of airborne, non-lethal Joker toxin. *A lead filled, spring loaded boxing glove attached to a harness he wears around his waist. Commonly launched from his coat as a suprise attack. Category:Gotham Category:Villains Category:Characters